All too Much
by Sasha-038
Summary: What if Teri didn't have tape around her mouth and talked to Nina before she was killed? What if she was able to distract Nina enough until Jack got there? And if Nina doesn't kill Teri, how does Jack feel about Nina? Can he forgive her? First 24 story so please don't be too harsh if I'm out of character. And please don't tell me anything past season 1, I haven't gotten that far.


Nina looked at Teri Bauer with agony. Teri had the wrong place and the wrong time and now it would cost her her life. Nina removed the gun from her side putting it up to Teri's head. She was crying and begging for her life, but she couldn't let her go.

"Was any of it real?" Teri asked. Nina looked at her, confusion sprawled across her face.

"What?" Nina asked. She knew her time was limited and that Jack was on his way to get her, but she felt like she needed to stay.

"You slept with Jack.. when we were... separated." Teri struggled to explain. "I thought... you loved him."

Nina shook her head. "None of it was real."she lied pulling back the hammer of the gun. "I'm sorry Teri."

"The way you looked at him. At the airport... you looked at him like you loved him." Teri gasped out. She knew she was on to something, because if she wasn't Nina would have shot her already.

"It's part of my training. The looks... the smiles... even the sex." Nina said with a smile.

"Wait!" Teri gasped. "You're an excellent liar, Nina. You've been lying to us this entire time. You got us to trust you. You got Jack to trust you."

"Your point?" Nina cut her off.

"You're going to kill me. At least be honest. Do. You. Love. Jack?"

Nina sighed. "Yes." She answered her finger brushing over the trigger.

"Then don't do this! Turn yourself in! If you kill me... Jack will never forgive you for that."

"I don't want his forgiveness." Nina said with a sarcastic and bitter laugh.

"He loves you too." Teri admitted. "He doesn't talk about it but I can tell. He always goes to you before he goes to me. He trusts you more. He loves you more. He loves you enough to forgive you!"

Nina stumbled back a little, but kept her grip on the gun pointed to Teri's head. Jack ran into the room his gun drawn.

"You're too late, Jack." Nina said.

"You're not getting out of here." Jack said. "Whether you kill her or not."

The three of them were quiet. Jack was the first to speak.

"Nina... I trust you." Jack said.

"Trusted" Nina corrected.

"That's not what I said." Jack said.

Nina shook her head. "I'm a traitor, Jack."

"I don't care." He said honestly. "I don't care that you killed Richard.. or Jamie. Don't kill Teri, Nina."

"I want a plane ticket to Germany. And I don't want anyone to follow." Nina said as a compromise.

Jack walked closer and stepped between Teri and Nina's gun. He took a deep breath as he walked slowly closer.

"I don't want to kill you Jack..." Nina warned as he took another step towards her.

"Nina..." he said reaching out to grab her weapon.

She reluctantly handed it to him nearly collapsing at the idea of defeat. He took her weapon and then took her into his arms.

"Get off of me Jack." She said pushing away at him.

"We're gonna get you straightened out." He whispered into her ear.

"I was never on your side." She said struggling to run for the door. He held her firmly in place. "Why did you do it?"

She stared at him blankly.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" He shouted pinning her arm behind her back.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "The thrill, the fun!"

"I want to help you. I want to help you." Jack mumbled running a hand through his blonde hair.

"You can't help me." She denied. A few officers arrived at his side running over to Nina to cuff her. Jack then ran over to Teri to make sure she was okay.

He didn't care how much Nina denied it. She was going to get better and he was going to be with her every step of the way.

**A/N: I was a big fan of Nina before we discovered her dirty little secret. We all know that woman wasn't right in her head! So, I was thinking about what it would be like if she had Jack's support to get better and maybe eventually become the Nina we thought we knew and loved. I actually haven't watched Season 2 yet, so this story ignores all plot lines. I've chosen to end it here because I haven't watched passed 1, but if anyone is interested in maybe helping write it with me, PM me and we'll see what we can do. RIP Nina, not evil Nina but the good Nina we had for most of season one.**

** -Sasha**


End file.
